poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Feels Left out/Transcript
Opening Noah: (sees Twilight and the others hugging each other and feels sad) I'm not feeling like myself today. (Walks Back Home) Applejack: (Saw Noah Walking Sadly Home) Twilight, Ah Think Noah is Not Feeling Like himself. Twilight Sparkle: What made you say that, Applejack? Applejack: (points to where Noah is sadly walking) Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Why is Noah walking home? And why is he sad? Pinkie Pie: Maybe he's bummed out. Fluttershy: Or maybe Noah is feeling left out? Rarity: I Feel So Sorry for that Little Kid. Rainbow Dash: We better go and Cheer him Up. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, what's eaten you? Pinkie Pie: Nothing. Because Kion's on top of the food chain. laughs The food chain. Kion: HEY! Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Theme Song Noah: Hakuna Matata What a Wonderful Phrase Pinkie Pie: Hakuna Matata.Ain't no Passing Craze. Noah: It Means No worries For the Rest of your Days. Both: It's Our Problem Free Philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~ Pinkie Pie: YEAH! (instrumental Break) Both:Hakuna Matata! My Little Pony! Hakuna Matata! Noah: It Means No Worries for the Rest of your Days Both: It's our Problem-Free Philosophy~ Hakuna Matata~ My Little pony~ Operation: Cheer up. Noah:(Walks in his Bedroom and Went to Bed Went Sadily to sleep But Twilight and Spike Came in) Twilight Sparkle: Noah? Little Brother? Are you OK? Noah:No Sis. I'm Not. Twilight Sparkle: Look I'm Sorry I was hanging out with my friends instead of you. Noah: (Smiled but frownd) Spike: Then we need help. Operation Cheer up is good to go. Rainbow Dash: Oh Come on, Noah.You can't Stay in Bed feeling Left out kind of mood. Applejack: Exactly! What you need is a double dose of Granny Smith's apple mash. Fluttershy: Whenever I'm sad, a hug from Angel Bunny always makes me feel better. Angel: squeaks whimpers Fluttershy: Oh! Uh... Maybe it's just me. nervously Rarity: I find that nothing brightens my mood like a new ensemble! Noah: Oh... Thanks, Girls.(Went underneath the Blanket and Started Crying) Twilight Sparkle:(Picks him up and Hugs him) Noah: (Hugs Twilight as Tears Went Down) Rarity: Twilight? Do you think Noah will be OK? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rarity. Noah will be okay. I hope. Twilight Helps out Twilight Sparkle: (Cooking Breakfest) Spike: Twilight, I sure hope Noah will feel better. Twilight Sparkle: I'll Find a way to Cheer Noah up, Spike. There must be something can cheer him up. (Later, Noah was Still Sad as Twilight came with His Favorite Breakfest Eggs Toast and Hashbrowns) Noah: (cried softly) Twilight Sparkle: Hey. Noah, I got you something to eat. Noah: T-Thanks, Sis. (Eats it but Stopped) Sis, I'm Glad to be Staying with you but...I feel left out Of the Fun you and the Girls had. Twilight Sparkle: Oh my. T-That's why you feel left out. Noah:(Cries and Hugs her) Twilight Sparkle: There, there, Noah. Maybe it would be more fun when you are with friends like my friends. Noah: R-Really Twilight? nods for "Yes" Noah: T-Thank you, Twilight. (Hugs her) I love you. Twilight Sparkle: I love you too. And with you with my friends, you understand that it is more fun with you are with friends and the ones you love. song I love you plays Noah: Awwwww, Sis. (Hugs as Twilight sings) Twilight Sparkle: I love you, you love me~ We're a happy family~ With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~ Won't you say you love me too. Spike I love you You love me We're Best friends like friends Should be with a Great Big hug and a Kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too~ Noah: T-Thank you, Twilight. You made me feel so much Better! With her friends Fluttershy: I hope Twilight cheers Noah up. Applejack: Me too, Fluttershy. Rarity: I don't like it to see Noah So sad Noah: (Hugging Applejack while smiling) Applejack: Uh, Noah? You feel okay? Noah:I'm OK Twilight Made me Feel So much Better. Pinkie Pie: That's great. Noah: (Hugging Pinkie Pie) Pinkie Pie: Awww. You're so nice. Noah: Awwww. (Hugs his friends) I love hugs Fluttershy: Looks Like Noah Feels so much Better. (Hugs Noah) Rarity: And so Nice. Noah: Awwww Thanks Girls.I love you Girls. Applejack: Us too. Applejack Walked to him and Kissed him right on the Lips causing him to Blush Noah: Applejack? Did you Just...? Applejack: Yeah. Maybe you love me? Noah: Awww Applejack, I do Love you (Hugs her and Kissed her lips) Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: AWWWWWWW. and Applejack Hugging Each other as "I Love you" Plays yet again Twilight Sparkle: I love you, you love me~ We're a happy family~ With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you~ Won't you say you love me too. Noah: Oh. We do Love you Twilight. (Hugging her) My Big Sister. (Asthe song still plays) scene fades to black and Pinkie Pie appears Pinkie Pie: Porky Pig The.. uh.. the.. That's all, folks! Wait? It's not? You mean that there is another story? Noah: Pinkie! (laughing) Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts